


Dirty talk 2.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [34]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Chatlogs, Cybersex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fourth Wall, Masochism, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Sadism, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Doc Scratch smut fiction.  After torturing Caliborn over trollian with some spade inspired smut, you set your sights on that annoying cueball head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty talk 2.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another chatlog one and is very brief. How does one actually fuck a puppet body? You know what, don't answer.

CH: Good morrow assholio.

DS: Oh dear. It can't be.

CH: It can you know.

DS: _____?

CH: (Insert dramatic music here) YEEEESS.

DS: How did you manage to contact me this time?

DS: Nevermind, I have figured it out already. You asked your blind friends how they traced me and did it yourself. Very clever.

CH: I thought your omniscience didn't extend to me. Tut tut, Cueball head. Are you keeping secrets from your master again?

DS: It doesn't. It was just a very easy guess. As you know, for some reason you are clouded from my knowledge. If I had to guess why, I would say it was because you are not canon.

CH: There you go again talking shit I don't understand about canon and alternative universes and how I wasn't supposed to be here. So I take it you haven't found me yet?

DS: No. Your 'family' were very clever in concealing you in the dreambubbles. Too bad they didn't make it with you.

CH: Shut up about that.

DS: They were all wiped out of existence to save you. At least that is how your story goes. I doubt the writer of these smut fictions even thought about your origins in between doing her quite ghastly roots.

Striderella: Fuck you scratch.

CH: Who was that?

DS: No one you need to worry about. Now tell me what you want so you can go away again. 

CH: Oh the usual. To torture you over your insane lust for me.

DS: You flatter yourself. I merely wish to procure you for my master. As such, I had to replace you when my attempt to seize you from your 'family' failed. 

CH: Yeah Handmaid says hi and also go fuck yourself. Don't deny the fact you get black-rom boners over me. You may have a puppet body but you are still a twisted fuck who gets off on the idea of enslaving chicks.

DS: I do no such thing. I merely serve my master and conduct myself as a most excellent host.

CH: So Handmaid was wrong when she told me how she walked in on you one day masturbating furiously over my picture?

DS: Dear me. She has quite the imagination.

CH: And a camera phone. 

DS: Images can be altered.

CH: Sure. Whatever. Speaking of images.

CH has sent DS a jpg.

DS: What are you wearing?

CH: Maid outfit.

DS: Damn you ____.

CH: Also no panties.

CH: I am such a bad girl.

CH: You know what I need?

CH: A spanking.

DS: You will stop this at once. 

CH: You want to punish me, right.

DS: You will stop now.

CH: Oh yeah, I have been so naughty. Oh if your master could see you now. Beating my ass raw.

DS: .....

CH: Oh what are you going to do with that crop?

DS: ..............

CH: Oh my master, you are so fucking good. I am so wet. 

CH: Shall I stop now?

DS: No. You may continue. Not that I find any of this arrousing.

CH: Which is why you misspelled arousing.

DS: ......

CH: Please master, please cum all over me. 

CH: I want you so bad. You are so hard. 

CH: Make me pay. Punish me so good. 

CH: It's hurts so much. You are splitting me in two. 

CH: Rip my dress from my body. Make me your fuck toy. 

CH: Oh my Gog please I am cumming. Please fuck me faster. Make me your slut.

DS: Jshdbdhdusjsubdbdhsjendjk.

CH: You know you and your master have a lot in common. You both thump the keyboard when you cum. 

CH: Are you still there?

DS: Yes. I think I just saw a camera flash.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming next : Porrim x Male reader.


End file.
